This invention relates to an adjustable temperature thermostat and in particular it relates to a thermostat of the general type defined in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,995, assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. In that patent a temperature sensing probe consist of a hollow tube fitted to extend from a support body and has within it a low expansion rod arranged so that in response to a change in temperature the differential expansion between the hollow tube and the rod actuates a snap action switch to open or close a circuit according to a set temperature. The particular snap action switch comprises blades loaded to give an overbalancing action and is supported from a bracket by ceramic insulators on which the blades of the switch are supported. This structure involves a relatively difficult assembly task because of the particular mounting of the probe and snap action switch. The present invention however need not be limited to that type of apparatus and can apply to a switch having a rod type of switch as in frypans.